


Even the Ghosts Want Him

by singingwithoutwords



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Demons, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, forced memory sharing, mindrape, selfharm, the fuck is wrong with the author, very minor supernatural elements, very very dark imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/pseuds/singingwithoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always funny when Zak gets groped by a ghost.  Or pinched, or felt up, or in any way molested or sexually harassed.  It's hilarious the way a ghost will often ignore a perfectly good woman in favor of feeling up Zak.</p><p>Until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Ghosts Want Him

_  
Beneath the rotting floorboards, hidden from the sun, safe from Sons of Man.  Coiled but not, sleeping but not.  Awake, asleep, present, absent, drifting._

_This world is mine, and is not.  I am here, yet I am not._

_Hidden, I wait.  Patient, restless, endless dreams even as I see._

**He comes.**

_Too far, yet too near.  Disturbing me even as it soothes, the heavy trod of his foot, above me and below me.  Within me._

**He speaks.**

_I listen, with no need to hear, for I know his words.  The power they hold._

_My vassals, my protectors and servants that torment and enslave me, rise to him.  Call for him, their weak pathetic voices too soft for him to hear._

_I move not at all, find myself near him.  They whisper and strain for him, but they will not have him.  I have left the others to them, but this one is mine.  I will have his everything._

**Listen.**

**Listen.**

**Listen.**

_I wait.  I bide my time.  Only empty secondhand words reach him, through his clever devices, his toys.  His voice reaches us easily, trapped adrift and between, angry, righteous._

_I must have him._

_He is mine._

_I have seen, seen his power and his soul and all I could do, if I but had him._

_I will have him._

**MINE.**

_That one word reaches him, touches his material ear._  

_I have claimed him.   The others will stay their hands._

_They fear me._

_As they should._

_He leaves, but I know his ways.  He will return._

_He will be mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this fic is going to be dark as hell, and I pray none of the people involved ever, ever read it.


End file.
